The invention relates to a surgical mid-foot compression pin for implantation in the first cord of a human foot, said pin comprising a core region having a drive for screwing in and/or unscrewing the pin, a front thread portion having a front outer thread, a rear thread portion having a rear outer thread, and a middle portion arranged between the thread portions, the pitch of the front outer thread being greater than that of the rear outer thread to achieve a compression.
Inter alia, a mid-foot compression pin by Synthes GmbH is known on the market and is used for the treatment of mid-foot/hind foot collapse. The known compression pin has a stepped cylindrical sleeve contour and is provided with a front and a rear outer thread, wherein the pitch of the front outer thread is greater than that of the rear outer thread to achieve a compression. The known compression pin comprises a stepped core region, with an elongate rear cylinder portion and an axially adjoining front, diameter-reduced cylinder portion, wherein the rear cylindrically contoured outer thread is provided at the rear cylinder portion and, at the same time, a thread-free middle portion adjoins the rear outer thread. The known mid-foot compression pin could be improved in terms of its compressive action.